Mi Adiós
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Twilight y sus amigas no hubieran regresado a Canterlot? ¿Qué habría sido de los habitantes de la misma? Esta historia es el testimonio que dio una famosa de cantante antes de ser ejecutada sobre todos los abusos y como fue su vida durante la ocupación de la ciudad. Advertencia: Contiene escenas fuertes y contenido Lemon.


**Mi Adiós**

 _Estoy sola, la mayoría de quienes conocí están muertos o ya están en otro lado sirviéndole a las tropas del Rey Tormenta, los potrillos y caballos como esclavos, y las potrancas y yeguas como esclavas sexuales de sus tropas._

 _¿Quién soy yo? Soy una pegaso muy famosa que había llegado a esta ciudad de Canterlot para dar un espectáculo en el Festival de la Amistad de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, mi nombre es… o más bien era Songbird Serenade._

 _Han pasado tres meses desde que las supuestas heroínas de Equestria vendrían con ayuda, pero hasta ahora pareciera que se esfumaron, incluso la comandante Tempestad regreso a Canterlot sin traerlas a todas prisioneras._

 _¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? No tengo idea, pero solo sé que este es mi último día en esta jaula, ya se dictó mi sentencia de que debo morir hoy a las 6 de la mañana._

 _Aunque tengo miedo estoy feliz de que me maten, pues quiero reunirme pronto con mis amigos y especialmente con aquel potro que conocí durante este periodo de sufrimiento, pues él fue mi poni especial y ya debe estar en el más allá queriendo volver a ver a su "Ave hermosa"._

 _Todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí hace tres meses, yo estaba encerrada en una jaula sola y cantando una canción titulada "Rainbow", canción que esperaba interpretar en el escenario que se encontraba en la Plaza Principal de esta ciudad._

 _A los soldados del Rey Tormenta no les agradaba para nada la música, pues siempre que cantaba uno pateaba o golpeaba la jaula en la que estaba para después dejar salir unos gruñidos de su boca, aunque no sabía que decía, yo entendía la advertencia._

 _Un día, un pegaso de cuero gris y melena de tonos rojos fue arrojado a mi jaula. Nunca entendí porque lo metieron conmigo habiendo tantas jaulas en sus naves en los que pudieron haberlo encerrado. La razón para encerrarlo conmigo lo sabría en tan solo unos segundos._

" _Queremos que hagan el sexo los dos para nuestra diversión" nos dijo uno de los soldados (que al parecer era el único que sabía hablar) acompañado por tres de sus compañeros._

 _Yo estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, ¿Yo teniendo relaciones con un desconocido solo para satisfacer el morbo de unos hijos de puta? Ni soñarlo._

 _El pegaso que estaba en mi celda, en cambio solo se quedó en silencio sin moverse y por la expresión de preocupación en su rostro creo que él tampoco quería obedecer semejante orden._

 _El soldado comenzó a molestarse y viéndonos de forma amenazadora nos dijo:_

" _Más les vale que tengan relaciones, o si no, ellas lo harán por ustedes" concluyo el bastardo señalando una jaula donde dos potrancas se encontraban encerradas y eran rodeadas por los soldados que al parecer pretendían violarlas._

" _¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!" pensé enojada, pues no podía creer que ellos fueran capaces de hacer semejante barbaridad con unas criaturas inocentes. ¿Violar a unas pequeñas? Eso es de salvajes y de seres sin corazón._

 _No tuve opción más que acercarme a aquel poni y le dije:_

" _Hazlo"_

 _Él solo se quedó en silencio y luego un poco preocupado me dijo:_

" _P-Pero…"_

" _Tenemos que hacerlo, si no ellas lo pagan" le dije tomándolo de su casco y volteando a ver la jaula donde estaban aquellas potrancas._

 _El pegaso solo tomo un respiro y con la cabeza asintió de que debíamos hacer lo que nos pedían con el fin de que aquellas niñas no pagasen los platos rotos._

 _Tanto para él como para mí era nuestra primera vez, es decir, que ninguno de los dos había tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Podría decirse que éramos inexpertos y por ende tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos._

 _Él inserto su miembro en mi vagina lentamente para después empezar con el acto carnal. Debo admitir que, para ser la primera vez, ambos lo disfrutamos bastante a pesar de que no éramos novios o mínimo amigos._

 _Disfrute cada instante, le llegaba a decir que no se detuviera, que siguiera, incluso llegaba a babear de lo bien que se sentía tener su miembro dentro de mí. Los soldados en cambio solo reían y para mí fue asqueroso verlos masturbarse frente a nosotros._

 _Ya cuando nos cansamos los soldados se fueron y nos dejaron solos en aquella jaula._

" _¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunte a él respirando lentamente por el cansancio._

" _Star… Golden Star" me respondió volteándome a ver "¿Y tú cómo te llamas?" pregunto él._

" _Songbird Serenade" le respondí sonriendo._

 _Ahí al parecer hicimos clic, pues muy pronto ambos agarramos confianza y comenzamos a hablar sobre quiénes éramos o de donde veníamos._

 _Él me dijo que era un pegaso que trabajaba en Las Pegasus como mesero de un casino, ya saben, de esos que tienen que andar atendiendo a la clientela sirviéndoles bebidas y alimentos._

 _Yo le pregunte por que había venido a Canterlot. Él me respondió que estaba en esta ciudad debido a que el Festival de la Amistad requería de meseros y pues él se había puesto en contacto con un importante empresario llamado Fancy Pants que le ofreció un jugoso sueldo por atender a los ponis que llegaban a la ciudad._

 _Cuando me pregunto sobre qué hacía aquí, le respondí que era una cantante de música pop que fue invitada por la princesa Twilight Sparkle para cantar durante el festival de la amistad y que incluso pensaba estrenar en el mismo una nueva canción titulada Rainbow, canción de la que le canté algunos fragmentos._

 _Ambos reímos y platicamos hasta el anochecer tratando de olvidarnos de nuestra triste situación, pero los dos coincidíamos en que no debíamos perder la esperanza de que muy pronto la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas regresarían con ayuda para sacarnos de este encierro y que todo volviera a ser como antes._

 _Que ingenuos fuimos al pensar eso, pues pasaron los días, las semanas y muy pronto un mes._

 _Nuestra esperanza parecía seguir fuerte, pero la íbamos perdiendo con el pasar del tiempo, ya que no había una señal de que la princesa y sus amigas regresaran._

 _Después creímos que probablemente ellas regresarían con la ayuda de algún objeto mágico o porque no, con un ejército que nos vendría a liberar de este sometimiento por parte de las tropas del Rey Tormenta, pero al final nunca apareció ninguna de ellas._

 _En ese lapso de tiempo también conocimos a otros ponis como la diseñadora Coco Pommel, la empleada de Rarity Sassy Saddles y dos yeguas cercanas a las heroínas de Equestria cuyos nombres eran Trixie Lulamoon y Starlight Glimmer._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas en Canterlot fueron de mal a peor cuando al mes y medio la comandante Tempestad y su ayudante Grubber regresaron a la ciudad acompañados del Rey Tormenta, el cual estaba molesto con aquella unicornio, pues al no tener a las cuatro princesas juntas no podía tener toda la magia que necesitaba para su cetro mágico que siempre llevaba en las manos._

 _Yo pensé que Tormenta era un enemigo tonto y simplón, pero estaba equivocada, pues ese sátiro era un ser bastante cruel, ya que al enterarse de que Tempestad no había capturado a la cuarta princesa ordeno a sus soldados a que la arrestaran y enjaularan._

 _El castigo que le dieron fue cruel y doloroso, primero la despojaron de su armadura, luego le colocaron un cepo para conducirla a la Plaza Principal, y finalmente los soldados comenzaron a violarla._

 _Muchos de los habitantes que estaban encerrados tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no ver aquel acto desagradable, aunque los gritos lastimeros y suplicas de la ahora excomandante del Rey Tormenta podían escucharse en todas partes._

 _Terminada la violación, le quitaron el cepo y la arrastraron en dirección al castillo, ella sangraba y escurría semen de su vagina. En cuanto entraron al edificio se cerraron las puertas y no supimos de ella hasta el día siguiente que apareció un gato antropomórfico color negro que nos dijo:_

" _¡Para que vean lo que les pasa a los inútiles! ¡Tienen aquí una muestra!"_

 _En ese momento uno de los soldados apareció llevando en sus garras el cuero despellejado de Tempestad. Todos quedamos en shock al ver aquella escena, no faltaron algunos que gritaron de terror._

" _Esto va a empeorar" me dijo Golden Star con miedo "nos van a matar a todos"._

 _Yo trate de ignorar las palabras negativas de mi compañero, pero al final no se equivocó, pues muy pronto comenzaron a separar a los prisioneros, excepto a Golden Star y a mí. Los ponis que eran útiles como esclavos fueron llevados en naves con rumbo desconocido, probablemente muchos de ellos ya han de haber muerto de agotamiento, ya que según escuche por parte de una poni de tierra que trabajaba como masajista de los soldados, los ponis eran enviados a una tierra oscura para trabajar en las minas, probablemente se trate del reino de Tormenta._

 _El Rey Tormenta al ver que no tenía la magia de la princesa Twilight, se tuvo que conformar con la magia de las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance. Ya para los siguientes días él comenzó a controlar el sol y la luna._

 _Muy pronto la mayoría de los ponis varones ya no estaban en la ciudad, a excepción de Golden Star, quien incluso pregunto a uno de los soldados sobre porque no se lo llevaban como esclavo._

 _El soldado le respondió que él era más útil aquí, ya que se necesitaban que él estuviera conmigo para así hacerme el sexo todas las veces que fuera para darle entretenimiento a los soldados y poder masturbarse._

 _Los siguientes días fueron duros para los que aun estábamos en la ciudad (la cual comenzaba a tener el aspecto de un pueblo fantasma) pues aquellas yeguas que conocimos comenzaron a ser ejecutadas. Primero fue Sassy Saddles, luego Coco Pommel, después Trixie Lulamoon y por último Starlight Glimmer, esta última fue la que sufrió aún más debido a que al ser ex alumna de Twilight no solo se conformaron con violarla y cortarle su cuerno, sino que además le sacaron los ojos._

 _Los cueros de todas ellas y de muchos otros ponis prisioneros quedaron expuestos en el escenario donde yo cantaría, escenario que se había convertido en un patíbulo con olor a muerte, dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Incluso en este momento puedo ver todos esos cueros descomponiéndose, rodeados de moscas y estoy segura que muy pronto mi hermoso cuero será puesto ahí con los demás._

 _Aunque la vida era dolorosa y difícil, tanto Golden como yo comenzamos a sentir una cierta atracción que iba más allá del sexo, podría decirse que el amor comenzó a florecer entre nosotros a pesar de que la princesa encargada de ello (Cadance) se encontraba encerrada en ese extraño cristal negro._

 _Todavía recuerdo aquella noche que se me declaro. Él estaba nervioso y no podía controlar sus nervios, yo solo le dije que si quería decirme algo que lo dijera._

 _Golden tomo valor y me dijo "Songbird, nunca he hecho esto antes y sé que para estos momentos hacer esto quizás no sea apropiado, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

 _Yo me sonrojé bastante, pero luego llorando le respondí: "S-Sé que… que… probablemente no salgamos vivos de aquí… pero… ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! ¡Nunca he tenido a alguien que me ame o que se me haya declarado por lo menos cuando era una potranca! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto Star!"_

 _Luego de esa respuesta nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso frente a la luz de la luna que de forma extraña brillaba fuertemente esa noche._

 _Los días y semanas pasaron, continuamos teniendo sexo, solo que ahora ya no nos preocupaba el hacerlo, pues éramos una pareja y eso lo hacia una experiencia más agradable._

 _Sin embargo, a principios del tercer mes fue cuando ambos recibimos una dolorosa noticia, pues muy pronto los soldados comenzaron a aburrirse de vernos teniendo relaciones._

 _Pensamos que nos liberarían o que mínimo a mi amado Golden lo enviarían a trabajar o servir como esclavo de las tropas de tormenta, y que a mí su Ave hermosa (como me decía) me enviarían a ser igualmente una esclava de ellos._

 _Pero la decisión fue diferente, la sentencia fue dada durante la noche, mi amado Golden Star sufriría la misma suerte que todos nuestros compañeros y lo peor que sería frente a mis ojos._

 _Los soldados que nos vigilaban se acercaron a la jaula, nos despertaron y finalmente nos dijeron que, por órdenes de Su Alteza el Rey Tormenta, Golden Star sería ejecutado en la noche con el mismo método que Tempest, solo que a él le cortarían las alas y luego se lo llevarían al castillo para desollarlo y exponer su cuero en la Plaza Principal._

" _P-Por favor… ¡No me lo quiten!" suplique llorando "¡No lo maten!"._

" _Son ordenes de su majestad, ¡Así que cállate!" me grito el soldado._

 _Yo abrace fuertemente a Golden, él solo correspondió al abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios, sus lágrimas caían sobre mi sucia chaqueta negra, pero él solo me susurro en la oreja lo siguiente:_

" _No te preocupes mi ave hermosa. Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos y seremos felices para siempre. Prométeme que nunca te rendirás hasta el último momento… prométemelo"._

 _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y lo abracé más fuerte, pero luego los soldados lo tomaron con sus garras y lo alejaron de mi para llevárselo a su cruel destino._

 _Yo grité y pataleé, pero fue en vano, se lo llevaron y vi cómo le arrancaban las alas para luego llevárselo arrastrando al castillo y no volver a verlo vivo nunca más. Ahí fue cuando la esperanza de que alguien vendría a liberarnos se quebró._

 _Al día siguiente solo llore y tenía ganas de morirme, no soporte ver el cuero de mi amado pegaso expuesto y clavado en el escenario. Llegue a maldecir a los guardias que me vigilaban gritándoles miles de insultos hasta acabarme mi voz al grado de quedarme afónica._

 _Los días pasaron y lo que me hicieron a mí fue asqueroso, pues estos bastardos hijos de mil putas me sacaron de la jaula y me obligaron a tener sexo con cada uno de ellos, ya que ahora querían disfrutar teniendo relaciones con una poni, y que mejor para ellos que hacerlo con una cantante famosa._

 _Aunque me negaba a hacerlo me obligaron a golpes y rasguños, incluso mi chaqueta quedo hecha jirones, mi cutie mark tenía (y tiene aún) la marca de sus garras y mi melena termino hecha un desastre._

 _Lo peor era que entre dos soldados me violaban, uno metía su miembro en mi vagina y otro me obligaba a meter la boca en el suyo, temblaba bastante, pues no soportaba hacer esto. Así fue hasta el anochecer que me dejaron en paz._

 _Para las siguientes semanas no hubo más tortura sexual, solo me dejaron en la jaula, ahí derrame lágrimas, grite insultos y luego no quedo más que guardar silencio y esperar a que mi destino llegase._

 _Ayer me entere que el capitán de la guardia y príncipe del Imperio de Cristal Shining Armor viene con un numeroso ejercito a rescatarnos, pero el Rey Tormenta ha dado instrucciones de abandonar la ciudad, no sin antes matarnos a los que aún estamos vivos y secuestrar a algunos para satisfacer a sus tropas o esclavizarlos._

 _Además, Tormenta en la tarde de ayer decidió que haría pedazos a las princesas cristalizadas y lo hizo sin sentir nada, sin sentir que ahora por su culpa Equestria perdía a tres de sus gobernantes más importantes._

 _De todos los que seremos asesinados, solo uno quedara vivo, es un unicornio de cuero azul marino, melena de tonos azul claro, con lentes y cuya cutie mark es un pergamino y una armadura._

 _Tormenta decidió dejarlo vivir por alguna extraña razón, según sé él es un escritor e historiador que vivía en Canterlot, probablemente quiere dejarlo vivir para que este dé a conocer al mundo las atrocidades que hacen sus soldados y así infundir miedo a otros reinos y países que planea conquistar._

 _Ese unicornio escritor no es alguien malo, ya que según escuche por boca de aquella poni de spa (que hace unas horas fue asesinada) él logro hacer que las potrancas y potrillos que estaban encerrados en sus jaulas escaparan de este horrible destino._

 _Tengo pensado entregarle a ese unicornio este escrito para que alguien sepa todo lo que vivimos mi amado Golden y yo durante la invasión a Canterlot._

 _¿Regresara la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas? No lo sé y honestamente no me interesa ya, pero si algún día encuentran esto, deseo que se pudran en el infierno, pues esas malditas cobardes nunca regresaron y si lo llegaran a hacer será cuando Tormenta se halla ido y tenga un poder casi invencible._

 _Estoy viendo que un grupo de soldados se dirige a mi jaula acompañado del unicornio que mencione anteriormente._

 _Ah… creo que ha llegado mi hora, sé muy bien lo que me harán y será sin duda alguna un tormento… pues me violaran, me cortaran las alas y por ultimo me desollaran para luego exponer mi cuero en la plaza._

 _Estoy temblando de miedo, pero sé que todo ese sufrimiento será pasajero, pues la recompensa es volver a ver a todos aquellos que conocí en mi encierro y especialmente a mi poni especial Golden Star, que espera verme para así vivir juntos en la eternidad y seguir amándonos por siempre._

" _¿Lista para tu castigo puta?" me pregunta el soldado al verme escribiendo en estos momentos._

" _Si… estoy lista" le respondo mientras dos de ellos abren la jaula "Adiós a todos"._

 _Atentamente Songbird Serenade._

 _Hola, soy el unicornio del que hablaba esta pegaso, no puedo decir mi nombre por seguridad, pero puedo decirles que después de entregarme este escrito, Songbird sufrió el destino que ella esperaba._

 _Hoy llegaron las tropas de Shining Armor, pero para entonces el Rey Tormenta y sus tropas se habían ido, además de que toda la ciudad es una carnicería, hay cuerpos despellejados, las aguas de las fuentes de la ciudad están llenas de sangre y los cueros de todos los prisioneros yacen en el escenario._

 _También hace unos momentos la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas regresaron a bordo de un barco volador, pero al ver este escenario todas quedaron destrozadas._

 _Hoy Equestria cayo, no sabemos si el Rey Tormenta regresara, pero puedo decir que las cosas ya no serán igual que antes, el mundo está condenado por un rey loco y sin escrúpulos, solo puedo pedir al resto de los reinos y países del mundo que estén alertas y que no bajen la guardia, ya que uno no sabe cuándo volverán a aparecer aquellas nubes negras que han destruido Canterlot y a sus habitantes o probablemente ya estén cerca y no lo sepan._

 **Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció? Como pueden ver es la segunda vez que hago un One-Shot, además de ser la primera vez que hago una historia tipo Lemon y Rape-fic. Espero dejen sus reviews, se aceptan críticas constructivas, OJO constructivas, así como sugerencias ya que me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo. Sin más nos vemos en otra próxima historia. Adiós :D**

 **Posdata: Para los mente sucia que digan pasa la imagen completa de la portada (si es que se apiada de mí y no la quita) pues búsquenla en R34 o si son miembros honorarios de Derpibooru pues búsquenla ahí. Cedo los derechos de la imagen a su autor Prince Skylight, yo solo puse las letras. Ya con esto aclarado nos vemos.**


End file.
